In The Bus
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Ini bus umum, siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengusik Yoongi dengan jemari nakalnya? Oh, sial, bukankah itu... Park Jimin? MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. warning: PWP, lil bit Raped, lil bit sex in public. DLDR.
**IN THE BUS
** **(Cake For Next Door's Sequel)**

Warning! _**Sex in Public**_ , **lil bit** _**raped**_ , and _**PWP**_.

Yoongi tengah berdesak-desakan dengan banyaknya penumpang bus pagi ini. Sekarang pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan banyak siswa sekolah memutuskan tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktu masuk membuat tempatnya berdiri sekarang benar-benar sempit. Ia tidak biasa pergi pagi-pagi karena pola tidurnya yang buruk menyebabkan dirinya pukul delapan lewat nyaris tiap hari. Belum pernah ia merasakan pergi menaiki bus umum dalam keadaan sesak seperti ini.

Beberapa orang mendesaknya hingga harus bergeser beberapa langkah dan menemukan sebuah sandaran bangku menabrak tulangnya. Ia meringis merasa sakit saat benturan yang tidak bisa terhindarkan tadi terjadi padanya, apa lagi tepat saat itu bus yang ia naiki menginjak polisi tidur. Benar-benar sakit dan membuatnya harus bersandar sebentar pada tiang.

Saat ia merasa dirinya perlu kembali berdiri tegak, ia merasakan bagian belakangnya diremas. Pantatnya—pantatnya yang berharga diremas dengan cara sensual yang membuatnya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu dan justru lengannya digenggam erat lalu pantatnya kembali diremas oleh tangan lain.

Tidak, siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada pantatnya yang berharga? Ia mencoba menoleh, sialnya ia hanya menemukan bahu dengan jas sekolah warna biru seperti siswa perempuan di sebelahnya. Apa orang yang meremas pantatnya adalah siswa sekolah?

"Siapapun kau—mati saja," ia mendesis jengkel saat remasan dipantatnya makin kuat.

Suara kekehen muncul di telinga kanannya, membuat dirinya menoleh ke asal suara. Sialnya sosok di belakangnya dengan cekatan menarik kepalanya untuk menghadap kedepat. Melakukannya dengan cepat dan lalu tangan lainnya menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya.

Sekali lagi, _**ke dalam celananya**_.

Ia mengerang tertahan merasakan gerakan tangan sosok itu makin menjadi, membuatnya berkabut tidak karuan. Ia benci mengakuinya; tapi mendapat remasan seperti ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Suara bus yang direm membuat Yoongi terkesiap.

Bukan, bukan bus yang berhenti, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menelusup masuk ke dalam holenya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menggigil merasa geli bercampur sakit menggesek dinding rektum. Itu tidak besar, tapi terasa kasar.

Dan setelah benda itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya, tangan di dalam celananya keluar bersamaan seorang siswa sekolah berlari turun.

"Sial, benar-benar bocah sekolah," ia menggumam jengkel dan ikut turun di tempat yang sama karena memang halte ini tujuannya.

.

Yoongi merasa risih pada lubangnya saat berjalan. Ia tahu lubangnya tengah dimasuki sesuatu, sialnya ia tidak tahu apa benda itu. Jadi sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah segera tiba di rumah Namjoon untuk menarik ke luar benda itu. Ia tidak mau rektumnya lecet karena gesekan benda di dalamnya atau ia akan susah berjalan seperti orang baru digagahi.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Hoseok, seseorang yang juga diundang Namjoon untuk datang memekik riang pada sosok bersuarai keemasan di ambang pintu.

Sosok yang dipanggil namanya hanya melambai kecil lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya atau ia akan menimbulkan masalah lain.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia membuka celananya dan mencoba meraih benda di dalam lubangnya. Ia meringis kecil menahan desah dan sedikit rasa sakit saat menarik benda itu keluar.

"Kertas?" Yoongi menggumam tidak percaya melihat benda yang ditinggalkan di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah keras. Apa sosok itu mengiriminya pesan lewat lubang? Gila.

 **Aku akan memberimu lebih dari kertas ini di dalam lubangmu.**

 **Nanti pukul empat di kode bus yang sama ke arah berlawanan, bagaimana?**

Yoongi terus terbayang isi pesan yang dikirim lewat lubang itu. Meski dirinya terus mencoba fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan Hoseok dan Namjoon tentang lirik lagu, dirinya tetap saja memikirkan isi pesan itu.

"Kau tidak fokus," Hoseok berkomentar saat memberikan sekaleng soda hitam, mereka memutuskan selesai membahas lagu yang ke dua setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga.

Namjoon yang selesai meneguk setengah kaleng mengangguk setuju, "seperti ada sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, memberi senyuman tipis. Ia seperti orang kehilangan arah dan dua sahabatnya baru menyadari sosok itu saat makan siang setelah menyelesaikan satu lagu trio mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap dua sahabatnya hingga dua orang itu memekik terkejut melihat gerakan dadakan dari sosok yang tadi sibuk menunduk dan melamun. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" Ia bertanya setengah panik; benar-benar seperti orang aneh kehilangan akal.

Namjoon yang lebih cepat sadar dari keterkejutannya melirik jam di dinding. "Tiga lebih lima belas, ada ap—"

"Aku pulang dulu!"

Belum selesai Namjoon bertanya, Yoongi sudah berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke luar. Dalam hari Namjoon serta Hoseok membantin tidak percaya pada sosok itu, merasa aneh pada tingkah dadakannya.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dirinya terus memikirkan isi pesan itu, bahkan rela berlari menuju halte tempatnya turun tadi dan berharap banyak pada bus yang tadi ia naiki. Bus dengan kode angka 472 yang akan tiba beberapa menit lagi.

Dari arah kanan ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa dengan seragam sama seperti sosok yang ia lihat tadi datang ke arah halte. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup dan napasnya terputus-putus.

Bus yang ia tunggu datang. Makin dekat langkahnya menuju bus yang lumayan penuh, makin gugup pula dirinya dengan beberapa peluh.

Saat tiba di tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia menghembuskan napas. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya perlu berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Tangannya memegang erat tiang di sisinya karena merasa begitu mengharapkan sesuatu yang mengusiknya seperti tadi pagi. Katakan Yoongi gila; ia benar-benar seperti kerasukan saat otaknya membayangkan rasa diremas—

"A–ahh," seseorang lebih cepat meremas pantatnya sebelum ia sempat membayangkan. Ia melenguh tertahan merasakan tangan itu berada pas di pantatnya.

"Hey," itu suara berat yang sedikit Yoongi kenali. Keningnya mengerut mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik suara penuh dominasi yang membelai gendang telinganya. "Hei tetangga, aku kira kau siswa sekolah."

Dan Yoongi menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah—

"Park Jimin?"

Suara kekehan mengalun ringan di telinga Yoongi, suara kekehan Jimin yang cukup ia kenal karena mendengar suara itu saat makan malam setelah tubuhnya diperkosa habis oleh sosok itu. Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin adalah siswa sekolah. Meski wajahnya tidak terlihat tua, keberaniannya harus diakui benar-benar besar.

"Hey Yoongi, aku tidak tahu kau sudah tidak sekolah," bersama dengan suara itu, Yoongi merasakan celanaya sesak karena dimasuki tangan Jimin. "Terus menghadap ke depan dan jangan mendesah atau kita akan ketahuan, _sayang_."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju, mengiyakan perintah yang Jimin berikan. Entah kenapa mendengar perintah itu Yoongi justru makin panas, keringatnya menetes di pelipisnya saat merasakan tangan Jimin membelai pantatnya dan membuat rasa panas tertinggal di sana. Ia menikmati bagaimana jemari Jimin bermain di atas kulitnya dengan pintar.

Tangan Jimin yang lain menelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya, meraba dadanya dan menemukan tonjolan di dada yang lalu dicubit oleh sosok itu hingga ia melenguh tertahan. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, apalagi perasaan tertantang takut ketahuan mengingat posisinya sekarang.

Yoongi sibuk meremas tiang karena tangannya yang terlalu lemas untuk diangkat ke atas, tubuhnya berguncang beberapa kali saat bus melaju terlalu kencang dan menembus polisi tidur tanpa rem. Hebatnya, tepat saat bus bergerak menindih polisi tidur, jari Jimin melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya hingga giginya harus mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan jari milik Jimin berada di dalamnya dan bermain-main dengan lihai.

Miliknya menegang sempurna dan napasnya terengeh. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan desahan meski tipis karena tubuhnya benar-benar merasa pada kenikmatan luar biasa. Saat jari Jimin langsung masuk dua, saat itu pula Yoongi memekik tertahan menahan sakit dan nikmat.

Jari Jimin bergerak tidak beraturan, beberapa kali membuat posisinya sedikit miring hingga lubangnya sedikit melebar dan napasnya langsung tercekik saat itu. Ia tidak bisa mendesah dan tidak boleh melakukannya. Terlalu berbahaya jika ia membiarkan suaranya keluar begitu saja.

"Sial," Jimin memaki tertahan, giginya mengigit kulit leher Yoongi yang masih penuh bercak meski sekarang sudah menipis. "Aku benar-benar ingin memasukimu, tapi tidak di sini," ujarnya setelah membuat satu _hickey_ pada leher Yoongi. Ia menarik ke luar jarinya setelah sebelumnya mencubit ringan rektum Yoongi.

Tangannya bergerak cepat merogoh isi tasnya. Saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman dan lalu menarik benda itu ke luar.

"Aku membawa vibrator hari ini," ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi dan menahan diri agar tak menjilat daunnya di tempat umum.

Yoongi terbelalak, matanya melebar sempurna lalu menatap nyalang sosok di belakangnya. "Ti–tidak. Jangan katakan kau mau membiarkanku berjalan pulang dengan benda itu?"

Bisa dilihat Jimin menyeringai, membuat bibirnya merekah lebar membenarkan ucapan Yoongi. "Kau _harus_ berjalan pulang dengan vibrator atau aku akan mengocok milikmu di sini dan menurunkan celanamu agar spermamu mengenai betis gadis di depanmu."

"Tapi Jimin—"

Kedua tangan Jimin sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Satu berada pada penisnya yang mengeras dan satu masuk bersama vibrator yang menempel pada bibir lubangnya. "Tapi…?" Suara itu tedengar mengejek dengan getaran vibrator yang tiba-tiba terasa juga remasan pada miliknya yang membuat precumnya menetes ke luar meski hanya sedikit.

"Ba–baiklah, jangan buat aku keluar di sini," Yoongi berujar pasrah. Menyerah pada permainan Jimin dan membuat sosok itu tersenyum menang.

"Pilihan cerdas," ujar Jimin sambil mengecup pelan tengkuk Yoongi. Ia menarik ke luar tangan di depan penis Yoongi, sementara tangan yang satunya mulai menekan masuk vibrator yang ujungnya sudah mencium bibir lubang Yoongi.

Tanpa pelicin atau apapun, Jimin memasukkan benda itu ke dalam Yoongi. Bibirnya sudah menyeringai lebar membayangkan sosok di hadapannya mati-matian menahan desahan sakit karena tidak ada hal yang membuat vibrator itu akan mudah masuk.

Saat tangannya bergerak menekan vibrator itu masuk, ia bisa mendengar suara napas terkesiap dari Yoongi dan juga erangan tertahan saat benda itu makin masuk ke dalam. Ia menyeringai lebar, yakin sepenuhnya sosok di depannya tengah bersusah payah tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh di dalam bus umum. Membayangkan wajah tersiksa Yoongi, ia pun makin semangat menekan masuk vibratornya, membuat benda itu melesak lebih dalam hingga akhirnya tenggelam seluruhnya di dalam lubang Yoongi.

Kepala dengan surai abu-abu itu terkulai jatuh ke dada Jimin, menubruk seperti orang pingsan hingga membuat beberapa orang memekik terkejut melihat Yoongi yang terjatuh pada Jimin. Jimin memberi membentuk bibirnya jadi senyum sederhana lalu menopang tubuh Yoongi agar berdiri tegak.

Jimin menoleh pada laki-laki yang duduk pada bangku sebelah mereka, berbisik pada sosok itu untuk membiarkan Yoongi duduk karena orang yang tengah ia topang mungkin sedikit kurang sehat. Tentu saja hal itu hanya permainan peran, Jimin tahu bahwa jika duduk benda dalam lubang Yoongi akan makin melesak masuk, dan ia suka ide itu.

Laki-laki yang tadi duduk di bangku itu berdiri, mempersilakan Yoongi menempati tempatnya dan dibantu Jimin untuk duduk di sana.

Yoongi mengeram tertahan merasakan benda dalam lubangnya makin masuk hampir menekan titik kenikmatannya. Ia bisa melihat seringaian di bibir Jimin yang membuatnya merasa sedikit jengkel.

Saat benda dalam lubangnya mulai bekerja, bergetar ringan membuat dirinya mati-matian menahan erangan, ia mendongak sekedar untuk memberi tatapan tajam bercampur sayu karena rangsangan pada sosok yang berdiri.

"Sialan kau," ia mendesis penuh racun dan tatapan mematikan jika saja kilatan terangsang tidak terbentuk di sana.

Jimin memberi senyuman ringan dan kekehan kecil mengiringi. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ujarnya tenang. Ia menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Yoongi dan berbisik di sana, "aku harap kau bisa menahan spermamu agar tidak keluar di celana atau kau akan malu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu henti— _akhh_!"

Yoongi tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Vibrator yang langsung digetarkan dengan volume paling tinggi membuatnya harus susah payah menahan erangan. Bisa dilihat Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan di atasnya dan membuat dirinya benar-benar ingin menghajar sosok itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana siswa sekolah seperti Jimin membawa mainan seks di dalam tasnya, bertanya-tanya apa sosok itu juga akan memerkosa orang di kamar mandi dengan mainannya saat berada di sekolah.

Suara bus yang di rem dan tarikan tiba-tiba dari Jimin membuat Yoongi memekik kaget. Tangannya ditarik ke luar untuk segera turun, ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah mengikuti kekuatan tarikan dari sosok di depannya.

"Ke rumahku?" Jimin menyeringai saat sudah berada di luar, menatap Yoongi yang sudah berkeringat dengan tatapan penuh cela. Ia terkekeh kecil saat Yoongi mencoba melangkah dan melihat sosok itu hampir terjungkal jatuh saat ia kembali menekan volume paling tinggi setelah tadi saat turun membuatnya pada getaran rendah.

Ia menghampiri sosok Yoongi lalu merangkul pinggang sempitnya, membuat sosok itu merapat pada dirinya. "Serius tidak ingin ke rumahku, hm?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Yoongi mencebik kesal dan mencoba mendorong Jimin menjauh, cukup kuat hingga sosok itu tidak lagi merangkul pinggangnya dan bergeser satu langkah dari tempatnya. Ia memukul pelan dada bidan Jimin lalu kembali melangkah menjauh, sedikit tertatih karena siksaan pada bagian bawahnya.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat langkah Yoongi yang jelas terlihat berantakan, beberapa orang menatapnya iba seolah berpikir kaki sosok kurus itu mungkin terkilir atau terluka hingga tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Hanya Jimin yang tahu bahwa sosok itu tengah dalam kondisi terangsang dan perlu penyelesaian segera; sialnya orang itu benar-benar senang jual mahal dan memilih kabur daripada harus meminta dirinya melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelsaikan hasratnya.

"Ini bukan permintaan atau tawaran," suara Jimin terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Yoongi, terdengar rendah dan panas hingga Yoongi setengah mati menahan napas agar tidak mendesah begitu saja. "Aku mau kau ke kamarku dan menyelesaikan _urusan_ kita."

Setelah membisikkan hal itu Jimin langsung memidahkan tas di gendongannya ke depan dan berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi, memberi kialan agar sosok itu naik ke punggungnya dan segera pergi ke rumahnya.

Yoongi sempat menolak hingga akhirnya setelah Jimin memaksa beberapa kali sosok itu pun menyerah dan naik ke gendongan Jimin.

.

Jimin menjatuhkan sedikit kasar tubuh Yoongi ke kasur, membuat sosok itu mengerang pelan. Melihat celana Yoongi yang basah dan merasakan sedikit cairan di punggungnya, ia membuat bibirnya menjadi seringaian.

"Kau basah," ia menatap celana Yoongi yang basah dengan penuh cela, membuat bibirnya tersenyum mengejek pada sosok yang terbaring di kasur.

Napas Yoongi memberat saat ia mencoba bicara, terdengar suara tersenggal di sana. "Karenamu— _ahh_ brengesek."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian menghampiri sosok di ranjang dan membuka celana Yoongi dengan cekatan. Melakukannya dengan lihai lalu membalik cepat tubuh Yoongi hingga menungging, ia menarik ke luar vibrator yang sudah ia matikan sejak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membuat sosok yang ia buat menungging itu mendesah antara lega dan kehilangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang _hyung_ ," Jimin berbisik sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Aku pikir kau masih sekolah."

Yoongi mendesah pelan merasakan jari Jimin bermain di paha dalamnya, bibirnya yang agak bengkak karena ia gigiti terbuka sedikit untuk menarik dan melepaskan napasnya.

"Cu–cukup Jimin-ah," Yoongi meremas sprei, mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Jimin di atas kulitnya dengan usaha sia-sia. Saat tangan Jimin tiba di miliknya, ia begitu saja mendesah dan tersenggal.

"Cukup? Cukup saat aku benar-benar menginginkanmu?" Suara Jimin terdengar penuh ejekan dengan lidah bermain di daun telinga Yoongi yang telah memerah sejak tadi. Ia menyingkap baju yang Yoongi kenakan hingga perutnya terlihat dan setelah itu mengelusnya lembut, jarinya bergerak-gerak di sana dengan cara yang sensual.

"Aku—aashh," Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin saat miliknya kembali disentuh oleh telapak hangat itu, meremasnya lembut dengan cara yang nakal. "Hentikan _ughh_."

Jimin mengecup bibir tipis Yoongi, menjilatnya pelan lalu mendesis pelan menyuruhnya diam. "Hentikan tubuhmu lebih dahulu sebelum menyuruhku berhenti."

Sialnya Yoongi justru makin bergetar saat jari Jimin menyentuh kepala penisnya, membuat cairannya keluar sedikit dan membasahi jemari Jimin. Jimin tertawa kecil merasakan cairan itu berada di ujung jarinya, ia melumuri permukaan penis Yoongi dengan spermanya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat," Jimin berbisik setelah membalik tubuh Yoongi lalu menindihnya. Bibirnya mendaratkan banyak kecupan di permukaan kulit putih wajah Yoongi dan beberapa jejak basah di pipinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin segera berada di dalam Yoongi; ternyata menahan nafsu sejak pagi benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Setelah mengangkat tinggi kaos _oversized_ yang Yoongi kenakan, ia mengecupi dada dengan dua tonjolan coklat kemerahan itu dan mengecupinya gemas. Lidahnya lagi-lagi tidak tinggal diam, membuat beberapa salivanya tertinggal dengan gelitikan lewat ujung daging tak bertulang. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dari Yoongi yang membuat dirinya makin menegang.

Ia meninggalkan satu _hickey_ pada dada putih itu lalu melepas celananya. Membebaskan miliknya yang sudah berontak sejak tadi. Melihat Yoongi yang telah berkabut dan bibir terbuka menggoda, ia pun mendaratkan bibirnya di sana dan melumat bawahnya. Ia mengarahkan bagian bawahnya di depan lubang Yoongi, membuat suara tertahan dari bibir yang ia lumat habis lolos dari sela-sela ciuman.

Ia melepas ciumannya saat miliknya sudah sangat keras dan meminta segera berada di dalam Yoongi, menyiapkan penisnya untuk segera melesak masuk ke dalam sana.

" _Hold on_ ," Jimin berbisik saat kepala miliknya sudah berada di depan lubang Yoongi, siap masuk menembus pertahanannya.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah, pasrah karena entah kenapa tubuhnya telah panas dan mengharapkan segera disentuh oleh Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja merindukan sentuhan panas yang Jimin berikan beberapa waktu lalu, sentuhan yang membuatnya berkabut hingga terbawa dalam mimpi.

"Akhh!"

Ia berteriak dan meremas lengan Jimin, menunjukkan pada sosok di atasnya tentang rasa sakit dimasuki penis besar yang menegang sempurna. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan perih pada bagian bawah, penuh karena Jimin memasukkannya sekali hentak tanpa memberi persiapan apa-apa.

"Tahan, Yoong _ie_ ," ia berbisik sambil mengecupi kulit leher sosok di bawahnya, membiarkan lengannya dicakar sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ataupun izin dari Yoongi, ia bergerak perlahan sambil menarik pelan miliknya dan menekannya kuat-kuat ke dalam Yoongi. Membuat suara erangan dan desahan dari rasa sakit dan nikmat memenuhi kamarnya. Yoongi jadi lebih berisik dari seks pertama mereka yang dilakukan karena _paksaan_.

"Di–di sana— _aarghh_ Jimin-ahh," Yoongi meremas kuat lengan Jimin saat merasakan titik manisnya mendapat serangan nikmat dan membuatnya ingin lebih banyak lagi ditumbuk. Ia ingin mendapat lebih dari kepala penis Jimin yang memenuhi lubangnya dan menekannya.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, ia mendesah tipis merasakan milik Yoongi memijat dengan hebat penisnya. Ia menggerakkan lebih cepat dan lebih kuat hingga kepalanya menumbuk makin dalam lubang Yoongi.

"Sial—aahh," ia menyukai saat Yoongi mengetatkan rektumnya, membuat cairannya lolos membasahi dinding anal Yoongi dan membuat gerakannya jauh lebih cepat. Benar-benar nikmat dan mengagumkan. Rasa yang selalu terbayang di pikirannya sejak menyetubuhi Yoongi di hari itu.

Saat satu tangan Jimin berpindah mengocok penis Yoongi yang telah mengeluarkan banyak precum, juga miliknya yang menekan dalam lubang Yoongi, sperma yang tertampung dalam testis Yoongi lolos membasahi pahanya, paha dan jemari Jimin, ujung baju serta celana Jimin yang hanya terbuka resleting dan kancingnya, juga sprei hitam yang melapisi kasur.

"Ugh—Jimin," suara Yoongi terdengar penuh rasa bersalah, matanya pun memberi tatapan meminta maaf pada sosok di atasnya.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya mengigit bibir bawah Yoongi, membuat sedikit luka hingga bau anyir keluar; sebuah hukuman karena keluar tanpa meminta izin.

"Sebentar lagi,"

suara rendah Jimin saat tubuhnya terus bergerak membuat Yoongi sedikit memanas, mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam itu seolah menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia mengangguk kecil, membiarkan lubangnya terus ditembus milik Jimin yang besar.

" _Aaashh_ ," mereka mendesah bersamaan saat lubang sempit itu penuh, menyelimuti milik Jimin dengan sperma, juga membuat seluruh dindingnya jadi lebih licin saat Jimin menekan makin dalam miliknya.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat kelelahan dan berantakan di bawahnya hanya dengan kaos kebesarannya yang tersingkap tinggi.

"Kau menyukainya?" Satu kecupan mendarat di kening yang basah oleh peluh.

Yang ditanya mengangguk lirih, menatap sayu sosok di sebelahnya karena terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Kau pasti lelah," Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya melihat Yoongi yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan napas yang ia coba atur. "Tidurlah sebentar."

Begitu mendapati perintah untuk tidur dari Jimin, Yoongi pun memejamkan mata. Ia tertidur setelah beberapa menit napasnya kembali teratur, membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat begitu manis meski banyak peluh di sana.

 **Fin.**

Entahlah (?) rasanya aneh (?) saya buatnya sedikit gugup karena—astaga teman saya berisik sekali daaaan terus mengusik saya. Saya takut dia baca, jadi sedikit kurang konsentrasi waktu membuatnya hehehe.

Maafkan untuk typo atau bahkan cerita yang bisa saja mengecewakan—maafkan karena, yeah, ini juga bukan niat saya membuat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide, jadi berakhir seperti ini. ahahaha

Ya sudah… mungkin sampai sini saja, terima kasih telah membaca. Saya tunggu reviewnya :))


End file.
